


#3 Boredom

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felix Month 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette only mentioned, Other, felinette - Freeform, how to tag, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Alright, this one doesn’t directly go with the theme but here you go so yeah. I know it's short trust me I know I didn't have time to make it longer cause my time was up with the laptop.Felix's boring typical day.





	#3 Boredom

Today was just another boring day for Felix. Felix was tall around 6’1 in height, with pale blond combed-back hair, light greenish-gray eyes. Like usual he got up around 6 am and got changed into a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes before he headed down to eat. And like usual it would only be him eating for his parents are out on business trips separately and out of the country. Felix had a busy schedule today as he had no school but had Ballet practice, piano practice, and would later be going on an outing with his friends Allegra, Allan, Claude, and Nyx.  **(Nyx, if you haven't noticed, is my OC)**

That was his routine for most of his life. It was even more boring before he met the other four. Together they call themselves the quantic kids. 

Felix heads out and started making his way to his ballet practice where he would meet Allegra, a caramel skinned girl with blonde hair that she wore in a single braid except for her bangs, she has blue eyes, a slim figure, is around 5’7 and with heels around 5’9 in height, she plays many instruments, and has many recitals because of it, and Nyx, also had caramel skin, but with jet black hair that she would dye all constantly usually blue or purple with this time being blue, she had dark brown eyes, a bit of pudge but not too noticeable, is around 5’4 and with heels or wedges 5’6 of height, and she aspires to become a singer and dancer. 

On his way through he stopped by the famous bakery Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. He went inside and ordered a caramel latte and two oatmeal cookies and 3 chocolate cookies. And with that, he started making his way to ballet. He arrived early like usual and like usual Allegra and Nyx were already there. Allegra was wearing a black long sleeve formal shirt with a gray blazer and black formal jeans with black heeled shoes. Nyx, on the other hand, was wearing a black tank top with the skull printed on it, her crop top leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and her black knee-length wedged boots.

“Hey, Felix whatcha got there?” Allegra asked knowing full well what he got. 

“You know what I have Allegra” Felix responded, “I get it every day for us”

“Yeah yeah whatever give me my cookies and my coffee I'm hungry” Nyx responded with a snap. See Nyx wasn't a friendly person in the mornings unless she is fed. But after she has had those things she was a joy to be around. Meaning she’ll do a 180 but not change too much.

“Then maybe eat a home Nyx so you don't have to wait for me to bring it to you,” Felix said handing over the latte and 3 chocolate cookies to her and the 2 oatmeal cookies to Allegra.

“Hissssssss” was all Nyx responded with as she took her food and started eating instantly relaxing after a sip of her latte. They then waited in silence as more and more students started appearing only to wait for there teacher. They quickly changed into their ballet practice clothing.

By the time the class started, it was around 7:30 am, Nyx had mellowed out and went to find her partner as today was dancing with your partner. Felix was lucky he was partnered with Allegra as he knew her or otherwise he would have demanded a change. The day continued to go on as normal when the class ended since it laster for 3 hours and 30 min only.

Felix had his piano lesson right after that started at 11 am and the other two also had plans in the same studio as him so they made their way that way. They had changed back to their attires and were walking to the music studios. 

When they got there they went their separate ways and into their respected rooms. They each had private lessons so they could focus more on their task on hand. Today Felix would be practicing a new song he picked out. It was Claude Debussy's clair de lune since he thought it was beautiful. 

That lasted for 2 hours and by then he almost mastered the song entirely. After the lesson, he was going to join his friends when an Akuma had decided to attack. The Akuma, it would seem, was a music student who had been bullied by another student and was calling himself the composer. His power seems to be that he can give an instrument to anyone out of nowhere but that person wouldn’t be able to stop playing their instrument. 

Then Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up and took about an hour to vanquish the Akuma because Chat Noir wouldn’t stop flirting with Ladybug.  _ Honestly, does Chat Noir ever stop and focus? _

After the Akuma was taken care of it was already 2 pm and he is meant to meet his friends at the new cafe that opened up not too far from where he was so he started making his way there. Allegra and Nyx were already waiting there probably escaping the Akuma before it attacked. They sat down in a booth that would contain all 5 of them. They quickly each ordered something along with ordering something for the two missing friends. So now they were waiting inside for Claude and Allan. 

They didn't have to wait long since Claude came in not long after with Allan following him. Claude had tan skin, brown hair, blue eyes, around 6’0 in height, he was the exited type with a lot of energy which is why he was part of the soccer team. Today he was wearing a v-neck white and blue striped t-shirt that is solid white on the top and solid blue on the bottom, with a blue shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and comfortable shoes. Allan was a dark-skinned boy, dark brown hair, golden brown eyes, around 5’9 in height, he was the more chill and relaxed one, and he was also interested in music so he would compose some from time to time. Today he wore a green flat cap with a white horizontal stripe towards the top and a white bill, a green jacket that had a white collar and dark gray pants, yellow-orange headphones around his neck and black shoes.

“Did you guys see the fight?” Claude asked sitting down at their booth. By then their orders have arrived and given to their respective people. “ thanks for the food”

“Thank Feli since he's paying for everything” Nyx responded, “And of course we saw the fight and I have strong opinions on the way Chat Noir’s behavior”

“You mean how he was acting unprofessional and was basically ignoring the task on hand” Felix inputted, “And what do you mean I'm paying for everything?”

“Don't worry I'll pay you back for all of us but you did say last time that if an Akuma attacked in the next outing you would pay and an Akuma did attack so bam you payin,” Nyx answered, “And yes on the Chat Noir thing”

“He does seem more desperate on trying to get Ladybugs affection” Allan inputted

“And when he doesn’t get his way he seems to act like an um…” Allegra started saying.

“Bratty Brat who cries mama as if someone took his toy away” Nyx finished for her

“Exactly, Thank you Nyx” Allegra nodded her way

“Do you think we’ll keep this Chat Noir?” Claude asked, mostly to Nyx.

At that, everyone looked at Nyx. Nyx looked back at all of them. She then sighed and answered. “Ok I need you to stop staring at me because I told you I never carry my tarot cards unless told to, not to mention I have not gotten any visions, and the balance is still doing ok”

“Will you tell us otherwise?” Allan asked

“You know I will” Nyx answered, “Now then let's move on how was everyone's day?”

And with that their day continued and they stayed at the cafe for a while before each started heading back to their houses. Felix arrived back to his empty cold house and went back to his room to go to sleep since it was around 9 pm. So Felix changed back into his PJ’s and settled into bed. For you see it is another boring regular day.

**~~0~~**

While Felix rested in another part of Paris Chat Noir and Ladybug were having a fight about Chat Noir not focusing on the Akuma that day.


End file.
